Moonlight at Noon
by intoxicatedeulogy
Summary: Upon a voyage to recapture the Black Pearl, James Norrington follows Jack Sparrow to meet an old friend. The dark, mysterious Madeline Dechart who offers her services to piracy. Secrets lay undiscovered, and unspoken words are said.


Moonlight at Noon

Docking the ship, Jack leads Norrington towards a high-end mansion. It gleamed brightly under the moonlight, so bright, in fact, that Norrington started to look around for hidden candles.

Norrington carried a thin torch with a small flame to illuminate the curvy road. Jack walked ahead, without the light, as if he's been here a thousand times before. They eventually reach a set of white stairs which led, presumably, to the entrance to the house.

"Alright, I want you to go inside, 'n order the fastest ship she has."

Norrington frowned. "You are not joining me?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't want any trouble with her. Have I told ye the ship maker was a lady? Well, she is."

"That doesn't explain why I have to do this myself." Norrington objected.

"Look here Commodore," Jack withdrew his hand into his vest. Norrington tensed, but all he pulled out was a sack of gold. Heavy too, by the way, he was holding it. "I know this girl from a long time back. She would never accept money from me, no she wouldn't. She wouldn't let me pay for the Pearl either. So, it's up to ye to give the money I owns to her."

With that, Jack shoves the tinkling sac into Norrington's hand.

"And for the love o' god, don't mention anything 'bout Pearl or me."

Before he could say anything, Jack dashes to the door and kicks it, before disappearing into the darkness.

Shaking his head, Norrington walks closer, pocketing the gold. It was very heavy, far too heavy to be obtained without difficulty. But those thoughts were for another day.

The door creaked open and a head of curly dark hair slipped out. The woman was rather handsome, with her hair in neat little curls and dressed in a nightgown. _A nightgown!_ Norrington blushed and looked away, but the woman was unbothered by her state of undress.

"Hello. Can I help you, sir?"

"Um," Norrington was still flushed, but he cleared his throat. His heart was still bound to Miss Swanne, after all. "I am here as to request the Lady of the House a preposition, as in, the ship-maker, the payment to make a ship." Norrington managed to stammer out.

The woman suddenly looked concerned. "Are you alright? You look rather ill. Come in, come in. It must be the cold night's air." Her hand beckoned him inside. Tossing his torch at where he thought Jack hid, Norrington stepped across the threshold. He must have aimed right because the light didn't go out. The women didn't seem to have noticed and Norrington quickly went in.

Inside was well lit with a multitude of candles all around the room. Judging by the speed it would have taken the Lady to answer the door, and the number of candles in the room, it was safe to say that Norrington and Jack didn't disturb her sleep.

He followed her into the main room where there were plush velvet seats and a large piano on display. Several violins of different sizes were leaned against the large instrument. Across from the seats was a small wooden tea table, with an exotic looking porcelain tea set. It looked vaguely of East Asian heritage, with flowers trailing the white cups. Norrington wonders where she would have gotten such a rare prize. Surely something of that value would be gifted to kings.

"Come, sit down. Would you like some- oh, you're a Commodore." She paused in her pouring of tea and glanced at him. "That's strange. Usually, the Queen's men don't hear much from me. Oh, don't mind me; I'm just surprised, is all. " She resumed but keeps her dark blue eyes trained on him. However, not a single drop of the auburn water spilt and she placed it gently in front of him.

He graciously took a sip, far more pleased with this company than one of the pirates. Ahh, how long it was since he had tea as fine as this!

Feeling a lot better about his current situation, he looked at his hostess. She was still thinly clad but was now sporting a quilt that hid most of her bosom and shoulders. Unable to meet her intense gaze, he refocused his sight on the table in front of him.

"I've come to request a ship built. Would I be speaking to the correct person?" Norrington glanced at the women. Her face looked almost as stern as his, but her voice was light.

"I'm the only person here, yes. You've come to the right place."

"Well then." Norrington cleared his throat again. "I would like a fast ship; faster than any other one currently at sail. Are you able to do so?"

She looked thoughtful. "That depends." She slowly says. "On if the Black Pearl is still sailing."

Norrington frowned. "That she is so?"

She shook her head. "Then no, I can't promise you that it will be faster than her. It will be the same speed. No more, no less."

"Surely you can make it at least half a knot faster." Norrington huffed.

"I can, but why? To help you catch Jack Sparrow all the faster?" The woman glared at him.

Norrington simply blinked, at a loss for words.

"No, I can't help you do that." She shook her head, "What is your Christian name, love?"

A bit startled by the endearment, Norrington answered, confused. "James Norrington."

She nodded. "I go by Madeline DeChat. James, may I call you James?" He nodded again. "James. You must have heard my name through pirates. I don't provide my services anywhere else really. There's only one man that would have told you."

James stared. "I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about."

Madeline clicked her tongue. "Jack Sparrow was the only one, of course! I was the one who fixed Pearl up and everything. Used the Dutch's engineering too." She had a wistful look to her, before snapping back to James. "If I ever find him dead, I tell you, is the day I leave here as well. Please don't make me aid his return to Davy Jones." Though it was phrased as a plea, her voice, coupled with her harsh glare, making it more of a threat than anything.

Feeling like there was a mistake, James decided to come clean. "You see, you would only be helping him-"

"To the gallows?" She cut him off.

James resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No, helping him get the Pearl back. Barbossa stole it and I am helping him to chase it down and get it back."

Madeline was silent for a while. When she spoke, her voice lacked the edge it had before. "How is he? Is he alive and well?"

"Alive and well," James confirmed. "Please consider my offer."

"I'll do it." Madeline immediately agreed. "I have one ship -one, mind you –that can outrun the Flying Dutchman. It can probably catch up to the Black Pearl with a bit of fixing here and there. I can get it to you tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes." Norrington nods, feeling accomplished. There, now that wasn't so hard. He wasn't sure why Jack didn't want to be mentioned. It certainly helped in their mission. "Now, about the payment…"

"Oh no." Madeline quickly shook her head. "I would never take Jack's money. Now, off with you. Goodnight sir." She stood up, quilt falling from her body.

Norrington stood as well, momentarily forgetting the state of her dress. "Wait! This is not from Sparrow. Consider this from Her Majesty's Navy." With that, he pulled the sack of gold from his vest and pressed it into her palms.

"No, no." She tried to pull away but his grasp was too tight. "This is far too much from one ship. Take out half and we will be on our way."

"No, Miss DeChat, I implore you, please take it."

"Call me Madeline. Miss DeChat makes you sound so dreary."

"Madeline then. Please take the gold."

At that, Madeline sighed and palmed the sac. She peeked inside and gasped. Norrington, curiosity peaked, glanced over and nearly fainted.

Instead of the gold that the Commodore had previously expected, the sac was filled to the brim with sparkling diamonds and other precious gems that James couldn't even name.

With shaking hands, Madeline pressed the bag back into James' and bid him a quiet goodnight. Once shaken out of his stupor, he stared at her figure sitting on the couch, before leaving.

Once outside, he turned and whispered the captain's name into the darkness. Suddenly, with a rustle to his right, the pirate emerged, without a torch.

Using the pale moonlight, James noticed that there were no short amounts of leaves on the sides of Jack's jacket, with the largest branch caught in the collar.

"She wouldn't accept your payment," James said as soon was Jack righted himself up.

"Why not? Did ye mention me?"

Sighing, James contemplated simply dumping the bag into Jack's hand and leaving for a good night's rest. But with the last of his strength, he recounted the conversation he had with Madeline to Jack.

When he was finished, Jack scratched his head. "I just wanted her t' get the best. Her ships are top quality ye know. Can't just get them anywhere else. "

"You seem to have overdone it. Why did you think paying in diamonds was a good idea?" James asked voice full of exasperation.

Jack at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I ne'er got t' pay her back for the Pearl. I thought I would pay her back for both ships."

"Well then. I suppose that's very gentlemanly of you." At Jack's rather forlorn look, Norrington straightened himself. "Well then. There's nothing you can do about a lady's rejection except to bare it like a man. Let us go back to the Victory and see if her decision changes tomorrow."

Jack simply nodded. James was surprised at how easy it was but wasn't complaining. He followed the pirate back to the Victory and promptly fell into his cot and slept.

Jack, on the other hand, was thinking about the day's event. He wanted to see Madeline again, yes he did. But if he was there, she would never have accepted the money or the job. She was the worrisome type, Jack chuckled to himself. She would get herself in a knot if he were ever in the slightest bit of discomfort. She reminded him of Anamaria in that way, with all her mother hen-ness.

He retreated to the captain's chamber, undressed and changed into his night clothes. He sighed when he thought of her, the fleeting glance he got when she opened the door, hair laying on her shoulders - her bare shoulders. How her nightgown was practically see-through due to the bright light of the moon and the candles. If he focused he could make out how the curves of her breasts came to a point at the nipple, and how when she leaned forwards, the nightgown rises just so, to expose her bare thighs. Curving up from there was her ass, sensually swaying to the music. Back when they were younger, when they met at a dance to a rich noble.

It was a masked party, where there were no consequences to bedding someone you didn't know. But after meeting a dozen thinly clad elegant women, Jack yearned for something more wildly. By midnight, his luck turned as he bumped into a lady dressed in fine blue silk, accented with wild golden leaves.

What attracted him were the cat-like mask, and the little black sails she had painted to the sides of her cheeks

He danced with her all the evening, talking about ships and pirates. He was just starting his career as a pirate; this was before he got his hands on the Pearl. She was already building ships for pirates –they paid more handsomely than the navy did apparently; always sure to bring in something rare and exciting for her.

She didn't speak much more about her own life, and neither did Jack. After all, what was a celebration without the after party?

He remembered how she had touched him and demanded to be touched, her hair bouncing along with her breasts.

Jack Sparrow climaxed with those images in mind, a breathless _Madeline_ falling from his lips.

He dreams of citrus fruits and lost kisses.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Jack was dressed and ready to head towards the new ship. James had woken up a few minutes after the pirate but was rather taken aback. Telling himself that it was because Sparrow was eager to see the ship, Norrington thought nothing of it. And if he heard the pirate mutter Madeline's name in his sleep on his way to use the washroom, well.

Well.

Jack regarded Norrington closely. They weren't at all very close, but he knew him long enough to know that something was up.

"What are you thinking so hard about, mate?"

Norrington looked at him. "Just thinking about the lady from yesterday. Madeline, was it?"

"Aye." Jack suddenly looked very, very uncomfortable. "I've been meaning to talk to ye about her."

"Alright then." Norrington headed towards a rowboat. "We can row and talk at the same time, Sparrow."

"Captain to you, Commodore."

"Yes, yes. Captain."

Jack followed onto the rowboat that Gibbs lowered. When they touched the water, they both started rowing. Jack continued with his talk.

"You see, I've known Madeline for a while. She's the one that I fancy, I'll tell you that much. We were lovers a couple o' years back."

James stared, confused by the intention of the pirate. "What? Why didn't you talk to her yesterday?"

"Because." Jack Sparrow actually began sporting a red tinge around his ears. James thinks that he needs to get out of the sun. "I needed t' see her owns thoughts. Did she look like she was in love, Commodore? In love with the thought of me?"

Thinking back to the night before, James remembered the moment when he brought up Jack, her unwillingness to accept his job offer. The way she softened at the very thought of him being alive. "She's in love alright."

Jack's grin could have rivalled the sun's brightness itself. "Really? Well, I've always said, no one can resist the charms of Jack Sparrow."

James snorted but offered no comeback. He didn't know Sparrow had a sweetheart waiting for him. He always assumed the pirate simply sleeps around in different women's beds until he'd die.

They arrive at the house again. Under the sunlight, James could make out the details a lot better, and he could see the glistening marble steps that led to the front door. Instead of going there again, Jack led him around, to the back of the house.

James stayed alerted but didn't question the change of route. They walked for a mile or so before he saw it; or her, rather.

In the distance, James made out the outline of a large ship, finished with the black sails itself. It seems like the island they were at was pirate-friendly, or else a black flag in broad daylight was just screaming for the navy.

Jack slowly broke out into a run the closer they got to the ship. Seeing Madeline standing underneath the boat, with several stacks of books and papers by her feet only got the pirate more excited. Soon enough, James found himself sprint the last couple hundred meters. He was glad that at least she was wearing a dress this time, no matter how low the collar went.

"Madeline!" Jack giggled when he got close. "I can't believe you've hidden her for so long!"

She laughed as Jack embraced her. She reciprocated the hug, and James felt like he was intruding on a very private moment. He busied himself by picking up a nearby book, which he identified to be part of the blueprint for the sails. It listed several different attempts at getting the most wind efficient but also lightweight shapes.

Madeline could hardly believe her eyes. Jack Sparrow was running towards her, arms wide and smiling. She grinned and hugged him in return upon arrival. It had been so long since she was in his arms; she was forgetting what it felt like.

His rough hair and stubble still scratched her cheeks, but his shirt was soft and his body was warm. She sagged against him, content.

Madeline pulled back after a while. She stared at the man she embraced.

"It's been so long." She confessed.

"It certainly has." Jack agreed.

"It took me the whole night to get her ready for you," Madeline said as she retreated towards the ship. She laid a gentle hand against the wood. "I had her for almost ten years, just docked here. Why didn't you come earlier?"

Jack followed her. "I didn't need you worrying over everything. I had it in control."

"What, by working with the navy's commodore? Are you trying to get killed?" Madeline hissed. She didn't seem to mind that she was saying this stone's throw away from the said Commodore. James frowned, beginning to argue, but Jack beat him to it.

"It's perfectly reasonable for dear o' Jamie to be working with the likes of myself, isn't it? 'Especially since we both have something to earn from each other." Jack punctuated the sentence with a wink to the sitting commodore. James ignored it.

Madeline pursed her lips. "Once upon a time you would have fooled me." She glowered and James could see perhaps what Sparrow sees in her. "You're not doing this as a pirate are you? You're just a helping hand, a pawn piece in the bigger scale."

She could see her comment startled him, as well as her sudden anger. But he soon changed his expression to one of pure, ecstatic delight. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why ever could you mean, darling." Jack batted his eyelashes and leaned closer.

"What I mean is," She pushed the pirate away. "Is to ask you; am I talking to Jack Sparrow the pirate, or Jack Sparrow, _Privateer_?" Her hand stayed flat against his chest, the spot where she first pushed.

Jack's grin only grew. "Am I? Well, you're gonna have to ask the commodore." He backed away suddenly and Madeline nearly fell over.

James Norrington raised his head to see the scowling face of Madeline and the apologetic grin of Jack's.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Madeline's scowl grew larger if it were possible. "Don't play dumb with me, Norrington. Did you threaten Jack into becoming a privateer?"

James considered the question seriously. Perhaps a certain level of threat was present. Jack needed the navy ships and a way to leave free. His crew was stranded and few, and without the alliance, Jack would have been hanged. Through the careful negotiation with her father, Elizabeth was able to secure a position of a temporary privateer. Their first mission was to find the Pearl again.

"I believe that it is possible that the threat of hanging was enough. But Barbossa is the one of threat, not I. And for the privateer, well. He came rather willingly if I do say so myself. It's only temporary."

Madeline considered the answer for a while. She didn't know the Commodore well enough to catch his lies. Too bad she wasn't coming to the trip. Too bad…

Her eyes gleamed. If she were to ask Jack nicely enough she was sure that he would agree. But the Commodore seemed to be protective of women, even if they aren't his. She's heard all the stories from him by the Navy who docked near her home. Elizabeth, was it? She gently approached the rocks where he was and sat down beside him. He looked confused but made room for her anyhow. Making sure to adjust her expression into a more pleasant yet sad look, she glanced at him.

"James." Her voice was low and soothing. "Have you ever loved a person so much that you would do anything to keep them safe?"

Of course he had. That was his entire relationship with Miss Swann. The difference between them was that Jack reciprocated the feelings back.

"Yes, however, I do not see what you are planning."

"Give me a moment to speak my mind, James." Madeline stared at Jack, who was running around the ship, practically jumping in joy. James watched along but brought his attention back to the woman.

"You see, I've met him before he captured the Pearl. That was what, ten or so years ago? A bit more than ten I'd wager. Anyways, I met him at the Gala a friend of mine was hosting, it was a masked ball. You've been to those. Where you sleep with anyone willing, have giant orgies and call it a night. Well, I happened to be dressed as a female pirate and Jack was wearing some Spanish costume." James scrunched up his brow. Costume or not, he would never dress as a pirate. That was just asking for trouble.

Madeline laughed, seeing the face he made. "Yes, I suppose thinking back a pirate costume was not the greatest idea. But you know, youth and foolishness and all that." She waved her hand in the air, dismissively. "He asked for my hand and before I realized what was happening, I was robbed," Pausing for the dramatic effect she clarifies, seeing the Commodores shocked face, "of my heart. I fell in love, Commodore. He was wild and chaotic, and he swept me off of my feet. I had never seen anyone like him. He came into my life like a tornado and destroyed what semblance of normalcy I had." Her eyes twinkled, as she thought back to that night. "Ever since, we were what you call –sweethearts."

James shook his head, ruefully. "I can quite imagine, Miss DeChat, of the result he had on you, for a lady to start a business of making ships, for pirates, no less."

"I made ships before for pirates, love. I only became exclusive after I met him and helped make the Pearl." Her voice took on a slight edge.

"You are very skilled at your craft then." Norrington apologized.

Her eyes became sad, as she watched Jack from afar. "You know, it hurts me too. He came back to me after a month, full of wounds and pain, and, and yet- he was smiling because he got the Black Pearl, it was originally Davey Jones' ship. I could only imagine how much it hurt. You can doubt me, Commodore, but I care for him."

James didn't doubt her for a second. "I'm surprised that you are so honest with me, Miss DeChat."

"Please, call me Madeline."

"Or should I say," James smirked. "Mrs Sparrow."

He felt a strange delight in seeing her flush. To be fair, she had made him feel very uncomfortable the night before so it was some sort of strange payback.

"You're an honest man, James. I knew I could tell you the truth and you would understand." She admitted. "Let me on the journey with you, James. Jack would say yes, I swear. It's you I worry about."

"Madeline, I wish for you to be happy, as I wish for Sparrow's happiness. I would never deny anyone of that."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, James. You're an honest man." She smiled and headed towards Jack.

"Madeline!" Jack called when he saw her approach. "You've outdone yourself, you have. What a beauty. How much you want for it?"

"Not those diamonds." Madeline shuddered. "You ought to keep those to yourself. I don't need so many pretty things."

"You deserve it, pretty jewels for a pretty girl."

"Pretty huh?" Madeline fluttered her eyelids. "I'm flattered."

Jack grinned. He knew what she wanted; to go onto the journey with his crew. He wouldn't mind, of course. He could never say no to her. That didn't mean he couldn't play around for a bit though.

"Well, what does ye like about me?"

"Sparrow" Madeline stared. "Flattery is not for the lady to initiate. Privateers should know that." She teased.

"Pretend that I'm the lady then, Maddie." Jack closed the space between them. They stood under the ship's shadow. James was already on the ship, inspecting it and finding his way around.

"Fine then, love." She chuckled, breathless. "Have I told you how much I love your eyes?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll be pleased." Jack preened under the attention.

"Well," Madeline began, "Your eyes are dark and hungry. It's exciting and fresh. A shiver runs through me when you simply look at me." Her hands slid across his cheeks, caressing the charcoal underneath his lids. "They're like the night sky, the stars feel like lightning when I gaze in your eyes. I wish I could fall asleep when looking at them." She said the last line in a whisper, mouth next to his ear.

She leaned back, biting her lips. He looked starved, but he caught himself and shakily smiled.

"Madeline you surprise me."

"I only say what I feel, captain."

"I love your eyes too." Jack counters. "They're dark blue, like the beautiful sea. Standing under the sun, I can see wee flecks of green, like magical fishes that swim around. When you look at me like that, it feels as if I'm under a spell."

"Your voice, I love your voice, Jack." Determined not to lose, Madeline pushed her breasts slightly higher towards his face. She noticed his eyes flicker, unsure of where to look. "It's rough and deep. It feels like velvet across my skin."

Jack chuckled, glowing with mirth. He places one hand upon her chest and watches as she gasps, eyes fluttering to the back of her head.

Madeline suddenly felt as if she were drowning. "It seems like I've won."

"Not yet, darling," Jack smirks. "I haven't talked about your voice just yet. You see," he purposefully lowered his voice and saw the effect it had on her. "Your voice is so raw and feeling. From your throaty whispers to you quiet gasps." He tightened his hand and Madeline nearly came undone.

Madeline closed her eyes and wavered. When she opened them, Jack was staring at her, eyes clouded.

"Let me come with you, Jack." She implored. "Please. I can't let you do this by yourself."

Jack didn't even hesitate. "Then welcome aboard! What names you the ship?"

Madeline grinned as she climbed the rope onto the deck. Staring at the afternoon sun, she said "Moonlight."

 _fin_


End file.
